On a wireless communications network, a random access conflict is unavoidable. To alleviate a random access conflict and improve an access success rate and an access speed, in a manner, more access channel resources are provided. However, as more access channel resources are allocated, resources of other channels (for example, a service channel) are sacrificed; therefore, access channel resources cannot be increased unrestrictedly.
As the fifth-generation mobile communication (5G) era begins and the Internet of Things is widely deployed, there are more mobile terminals than ever and it is more difficult to predict time distribution of random access. As a result, an access success rate and access channel resource allocation become increasingly contradictory.